


[俊八]挑衅

by Muszyi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muszyi/pseuds/Muszyi
Summary: 然而徐明浩衣服都重新穿得整整齐齐了，预想的浪漫电影强势推门而入强吻女主的情节完全没有上演，门板一丝要有动静的样子都没有，只好自己出马去看看自己这不解风情的男友到底在做什么。结果开门就看到文俊辉抱着书蹲在他房门外等着他气消了出来和解，一时间不知道是该先对自己如此急切的行为害羞还是该先气文俊辉的绅士。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 14





	[俊八]挑衅

“明浩今天怎么想化这种妆容了？”cody看着徐明浩手里的截图有些疑惑，中文她看不大明白，只知道这截图里的妆容难度不大，但不是seventeen惯用的妆容风格。

徐明浩有点心虚地拉大图片将它定格在女生的脸上，盖住那行cody看不懂的“广东男生最爱的妆容”，飞速地转动自己的脑子：“啊…就想试试看这种风格和我搭不搭，也不能拘于一种风格是不是，就试一试嘛！”

幸好cody信了徐明浩这番鬼话，红棕色上挑的眼影和宛如猫尾的眼线实在与甜心沾不上什么边，弯钩眉倒是有了几分tvb美人的感觉，平时给崔胜哲用的口红也是第一次上到他的唇上，虽然并没有很清纯但也不错，约定的时间快到了也顾不上再做整改，匆忙地丢下一句“谢谢姐姐”便去赴文俊辉的约。

文俊辉到的时候徐明浩已经在卡座上看书了，徐明浩喜欢咖啡厅安静的氛围，文俊辉则喜欢咖啡厅里的蛋糕甜点。他们一个安静地看书，一个安静地品尝美食，倒也是难得的舒适。突然徐明浩的手机震动起来，是经纪人来接徐明浩去拍个人画报了。

徐明浩看着自己不大不小的手包再看看手里的书，想了想把它推给文俊辉：“俊辉啊帮我把这个带回去好不好？

——”

“进来。”敲门声响起的时候徐明浩正好在脱衣服，随口应了句，门响了一声便没再有动静，徐明浩不明所以地偏头看了一眼，文俊辉在门边探着半个头表情呆滞地盯着他。

徐明浩的运动裤松松垮垮地卡在骨头上，流畅的人鱼线被松紧带遮盖了小半，因为脱套头衫的动作弓起背将腹肌勾勒得更加明显，锁骨也因此窝出了小小的半月；视线移到脸上是还没来得及卸掉的妆容，女气的妆在他脸上有种英气又雌雄莫辨的感觉，斜睨文俊辉的时候有一种无法言语的杀伤力。他随意地将衣服扔进脏衣篓里，奇怪地看着文俊辉：“怎么了？进来脱衣服呀？”

文俊辉这才回过神来挤进门里，迷茫地举着手里的书：“啊、啊？我来还书的……”

“……”徐明浩看着书页鼓起的一条小缝，感情这家伙压根没看到书里给他夹的什么玩意儿？

徐明浩抽出书里的套甩在他身上：“你难道没看到这个？！”

徐明浩和文俊辉在一起时间也不短了，大家是成年人该做的也不是没有坦诚相见过，偏偏自己男友是个没什么欲望的主，床上的事情总是情到深处顺其自然。气血方刚的年轻人不免有个一时兴起，文俊辉又是个榆木脑袋，徐明浩知道他在这种事情上迟钝，没想到可以迟钝到这种程度。

忍一时越想越气，所以徐明浩就这么打开自己房门把文俊辉连着那本书扔了出去。

然而徐明浩衣服都重新穿得整整齐齐了，预想的浪漫电影强势推门而入强吻女主的情节完全没有上演，门板一丝要有动静的样子都没有，只好自己出马去看看自己这不解风情的男友到底在做什么。结果开门就看到文俊辉抱着书蹲在他房门外等着他气消了出来和解，一时间不知道是该先对自己如此急切的行为害羞还是该先气文俊辉的绅士。

无名火就这么支配了徐明浩的嗓子，无理的挑衅脱口而出：“文俊辉我都这样了你是不是不行?不行我来。”

徐明浩话音落下文俊辉还呆了一瞬才反应过来这种话是出自自己向来温柔的男友口中，男人的尊严怎能容许这样挑衅，几乎是噌地就站起来扳过他的手腕压在墙上：“明浩…你在说什么？”不待徐明浩回答就封住了他的嘴。

唇舌纠缠的程度宛如世界大战，文俊辉单方面地对徐明浩攻城略地，牙齿、舌尖、上颚都照顾得一览无遗，徐明浩应接不暇，只能发出无用的呜咽。

绵长的一个吻结束，徐明浩的口红晕到了脸颊上，乍一看还有种凌虐的美感，其实说它是个吻不如说是文俊辉对徐明浩接下来的行为的一个比较激烈的预告。文俊辉将徐明浩拦腰抱起，随意地勾脚关门却震天响，他被摔在柔软的床垫上，体型比他宽了一圈的男人这么压了上来。

徐明浩想要挣开他的禁锢，奈何力气悬殊，文俊辉顾自舔啃着徐明浩的脖子，手上的动作是一点也不温柔地直接拉开徐明浩的运动裤和内裤。

被惹怒的文俊辉会抓狂，无目的地发出奇怪的叽里咕噜的声音，叫人烦的要命，但是床上的文俊辉反而是一言不发，扩张也没有很耐心做，挤出许多润滑液就往徐明浩身后塞。徐明浩哪儿受过这种对待，两根手指直接捅进来的时候他没忍住叫出了声。

衣服也被撩到了胸部以上，徐明浩整个人暴露在空气里，文俊辉从胸肌开始轻轻地啃，沿着中线一路往下，在肚脐眼的地方打着圈儿撩拨，手上的动作也没停着，修长的指尖能够够到徐明浩的敏感点，故意摩挲着那处让徐明浩软了腰，本来没有抬头的性器也慢慢站了起来。

迅速地按揉到文俊辉可以进入的程度，文俊辉毫不犹豫地对准徐明浩泛着水儿的后庭长驱直入，一下捅到了最深处。

猝不及防被入侵的徐明浩没有控制住惊叫出声：“呜啊……！俊、俊辉你……”文俊辉丝毫没有想要理会徐明浩的意思，感到包裹住自己的软肉稍微适应了粗大的性器之后就开始快速地抽插，每一下都狠狠地钉到了徐明浩最深的地方。

“别、哈啊…俊辉别这样、”徐明浩没有几两肉的腿被架到了文俊辉肩上，股间白皙的嫩肉也被囊袋拍打得浮现情色的绯红，泛着水光宛如新鲜成熟的白嫩桃子，紧致的小洞也因为抽插而一下一下地吮吸吞吐着文俊辉的性器。

文俊辉除了被软肉包裹得舒服得发出闷哼之外不给予徐明浩回应，一手扶着腰一手扶着腿往深渊进发，在徐明浩不成语调呻吟里肆意地将他的身体搅成一滩春水。

徐明浩感觉自己如同海洋里无边的浮木，经历着暴雨狂澜，文俊辉仅仅用性器就把他的思绪顶得破碎，内壁能够清楚地感知那具凶器是如何在自己身体里驰骋，快感让他难以聚焦。他整个人已经被汗水浸透，发丝凌乱地沾在脸上，红棕色眼影的细闪映衬着含着泪的通红的眼眶，潮红爬了半张脸，文俊辉看着这样的徐明浩都差点把持不住精关。

文俊辉顺过床头的小镜子对着徐明浩的脸，贴在他耳边几乎是耳语的程度：“这样还行吗明浩？”

徐明浩猝不及防看到了满面春潮的自己，镜子里的自己满是没见过的淫乱模样，羞耻与快感顺着脊背传送到全身：“文俊辉你——”他惊慌得小腹一紧，乳白色的浊液落在了在两个人身上。

“文俊辉你别……”徐明浩是射了但文俊辉的性器依然挺立，不顾刚刚射完的徐明浩继续大开大合地抽插，软下去的小徐又颤颤巍巍地再次挺立，文俊辉恶意伸手去搓弄：“不是说我不行吗，怎么明浩比我先射了？”

“不是、俊辉…文俊辉……”徐明浩呜咽着想要文俊辉停下，伸手去制止他撩拨的动作，呼出气音，“舒服的……”

“嗯？”文俊辉故意装作没听到，抵着徐明浩的敏感点不动凑过去舔舐他的嘴角，“明浩说了什么？”

徐明浩难受地扭了扭腰，被文俊辉摁住，可以让自己缓解难受的东西就抵着瘙痒的源头却不得缓解，他只好闭着眼又重复了一遍刚才的话语：“对、对不起、我很舒服……俊辉没有不行……”徐明浩惊讶地发现自己体内那根东西——似乎有更可怕的变化。

徐明浩泪眼模糊的样子实在叫人难以把控，文俊辉自诩是真男人，对徐明浩的表情就从未招架得住过，更何况他有用哭哑了的嗓子说舒服，文俊辉还能停就不算个男人。

“文俊辉——！”比之前更猛烈的攻势降落在徐明浩身上，顶弄着已经一塌糊涂了的穴肉，飞速抽插之后文俊辉才射出来第一次。

文俊辉将沾满精液的套打了个结扔进床头的垃圾桶里，随即撕开了新的一个套，徐明浩见状试图伸腿去蹬文俊辉阻止他的动作，文俊辉捉住他细瘦的脚踝哑着嗓子恶狠狠地说：“徐明浩你再动就不是最后一次了。”

徐明浩不比队内体力第一的力气，自救无能只得吸了吸鼻子软乎乎地答了一声：“你说的……”

结果就是言而守信的男人做完了这次给收拾干净了之后还得跑一趟厕所。徐明浩在床上睡眼惺忪地听着厕所的闷哼也不说什么，只是在文俊辉洗完手之后主动地蹭到他怀里安稳地睡过去。

第二天出现的奇景是徐明浩竟然愿意待在文俊辉的怀里看书，两个人靠在窗边就着夕阳的余晖，一个人捧着书一个人捧着手机，倒也有点岁月静好的样子。


End file.
